His Father's Heir
by EquiTalesse
Summary: "From now on it's every herd to it's own kind the way nature intended,maybe one day we will all meet again-but not now. For now it's time to say goodbye". Those words...those dreaded words. They'll never leave Littlefoot's mind,those words changed his life forever,things will never be the same. New home,new herd and new friends..and whats this about 'Bron's heir?.


**AU **

**New fic that popped into my mind-you will know what it was about if you read the summary xD.**

* * *

_"From now on it's every herd to it's own kind the way nature intended,maybe one day we will all meet again-but not now. For now it's time to say goodbye"_

The words still played in Littlefoot's mind weeks later as he tried to get to sleep,his Grandparents were by his side as every other night. But it was different,his father was there-and Shorty. But what was really different was the fact they were surrounded by a whole herd of longnecks that were lead by Bron. That and he was not in The Great Valley anymore,he was away...far away. He looked up at the starry sky and sighed,he missed his friends,he knew they were with herds of their own kinds now-well expect Spike he would be with Ducky and a swimmer herd no doubt. He remembered the great fire,the one that ruined everything. There was nothing left of The Great Valley-not a thing. Many wondered what caused the fire,Littlefoot thought it was the fire rock he saw hours before the flames started. But who knew? Fire rocks had hit many times but they never burnt down the whole valley like that. After that the grown ups decided it was best if they go back to living with their own kinds for a while,how it was meant to be. The news shattered Littlefoot and his friends and knew this time there was nothing they could do-it was over.

* * *

The next day Bron stumbled upon his son,he sighed sadly at the sight of Littlefoot looking so depressed. He knew what as wrong,Littlefoot missed his friends. He cleared his throat "Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot turned his head around "Yeah,Dad?" he asked with a sad smile.

Bron lowered his great form next to the younger one,"Littlefoot,I hate seeing you like this...if theres anything I can do..anything at all..tell me".

The younger of the two sighed "I don't think theres anything anyone can do,I guess I just need time to get used to life without them around by myself".

Bron nuzzled his son "You will move on,I know it seems like you never will but believe me,you will. You won't forget them and stop missing them,but you will move on" he looked up at the sky remembering someone..someone he loved who deserved to be here today,the one that gave her life to save her dearest and only son-the one she named Littlefoot. He felt bad for not being there for her or their young child in their time of great need,she had to raise him in the cruelest of she had her parents there to support but..he knew it was him she wanted,she wanted him there to see his son hatch,to learn,to grow. He was here now..but she was gone...gone...and he never got to say goodbye.

Littlefoot watched him and sighed "Are you thinking about Mother?" he asked startling Bron.

"Yes..." his father answered "Yes I am,son" he admitted "She was a great longneck,such a fighting spirit-which I can tell got passed on to you".

Littlefoot smiled at that "She saved Cera and me from Sharptooth-she was really brave" though Littlefoot was very young at the time and many years had passed since he remembered that day like it was yesterday.

Bron chuckled sadly and rubbed his son "Yes she was" he looked over his shoulder "I've got to go now,I'm meant to speak with some herd members. Shall I send Shorty to keep you company?"

Littlefoot shook his head "No,I would just like to spend some time alone and think of memories".

Bron nodded "I understand,just don't wander too far away now" he stood up and walked away.

The child watched his father leave and went back to his thinking,every adventure he had with the 'gang' as he liked to call them replayed in his mind. How could it all be over? That was impossible! Things like this just don't 'be over'. He tried to tell himself that but he knew the truth-there was very little chance ALL of them would meet again,they didn't even though where each of them could be migrating now for all he knew. He sighed admitting defeat,he would never see them again,he would never share an adventure with them again. He'll have to get used to his new life in an all longneck herd.

This was his life now.

It was over.

* * *

**I hate writing first chapters,they so hard to make detailed without doing so much it makes other chapters predictable.**

**But there you go.**


End file.
